The Blue and the Blonde
by Metamorphagus394
Summary: But Victoire was practically a cousin. A younger cousin whom he had known all his life. The feelings he was experiancing, they were wrong. And Teddy, he was like a brother, A close friend whom you could always confine in. She couldn't be feeling anything more than that, could she? A Teddy a Victoire story, short, one of my favourite pairings :)


They were both lying on the beach of shell cottage, probably one of Victoire's favourite places to be. Especially in that moment-side by side, the sun sending out sparkling rays to them-a rare occasion in London-and, well, the blue haired boy next to her. They had been silent for a while, before Teddy finally spoke up. "Hey, Vic, guess what?" He said, turning to her, giving one of his 100 watt smiles that made her insides melt-which she shrugged off quickly. "What?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Nothing." He smirked, before turning back to look up at the sun. She rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, my bad, I didn't realize we were six again." She smiled, flicking him. He replied, still looking up at the sun.  
"You don't need to be." He turned his head for a split second to poke his tongue out at her, before returning to his previous position.  
"As true as that may be, you're 22, the age when normal people are mature." She retorted, smirking back at him.

She held her gaze for longer than socially acceptable-though Teddy didn't notice thank Merlin. "Oh, Victoire, I thought you knew me by now. I'm _not _normal." He said, leaning on one side of his body, so he was at an angle to her, slightly towering Victoire. "My point exactly." She said after a seconds thought, once again pushing aside the thought that were _not _appropriate, especially about _Teddy_ of all people-he was practically her cousin. "Well, you're my friend, are you not, so what does that make you?" he asked, still covering her slightly. She looked up at him, their faces too close for comfort-her comfort, anyway-and smiled brightly, illuminating her blue eyes. Teddy had always loved those eyes. They contrasted perfectly with her blonde, flowing hair that reached her rib cage. It wasn't the 1/8th Veela that made her outstanding, it was the way she didn't use her beauty, and the face that her looks were mediocre compared to the beauty within her and her big heart. "Stupid?" she said coolly, bringing Teddy out of his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks Vic, real nice." He said, his voice deadpan but was smiling nonetheless. Victoire grinned back, causing Teddy's breath to get caught in his throat. "It's a gift, Ted." He laughed at her, leaning on his back, elbows propping him up. Victoire didn't know why but when he leant that bit away from her, though they were still close enough for their forearms to be touching, she felt...alone. Incomplete. It was in the heat of the moment that she rolled over, one arm on the left of Teddy, the other on the right, so she was now the one on top of him. Before he could do anything she leant down and locked their lips together. Hearing him intake a deep breath and slowly kiss her back, she took that as a good sign and didn't pull back. When they did disconnect, panting slightly, they were both smiling. Teddy spoke first. "What was that?" he asked, a smile playing across his face but his voice serious. Victoire looked down, taking his question negatively. "Oh, erm, I'm not sure...heat of the moment.." she stood up abruptly, ready to awkwardly walk away and hope he'd forget, but Teddy pulled her back down again and sat up, so she was on his lap. "I never said I didn't like it. I just...we don't normally...you never..."

She laughed at him stumbling on his words, he was normally so confident. "I've had...feelings for you for a while. I never thought they were reciprocated. Are they?" She asked, an eyebrow raised and her head cocked to one side, something Teddy had always found irresistibly cute. He smiled back, a warm, gentler smile than usual. "Now that depends." The girl he grew up with, propped on his lap, frowned, obviously confused. "On what, Ted?" She asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. He gently pushed her down, so she was lying on the sand, before taking the same position she had over him only a few moments before. "On what you think of this." He replied, before pressing his lips against hers, quickly feeling her lips mimic is movements and the corners of her mouth upturn.

And that was when Bill Weasley decided to close the curtain and stop watching his daughter.


End file.
